Violet Skies
by AmmoMck
Summary: It was a normal day, until an accident in the woods leaves Violet Carter as the newest Cullen. Just as she starts to adapt her new life she gets taken to Volterra and turns the Volturi's life around. Starts during Eclipse. Alec/OC. T for Violet's Mouth. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other Tuesday; well that's what it started like anyway. I went to my school, Forks High School, as usual and met up with Brooke, Tom and Ally. I had barely walked two metres into the building when I was shoved into a locker.

Yeah, just a usual day.

"Watch it fatass!" taunted Justin Perridge as he sauntered past us, looking proud of himself.

I sighed, looks like things could only go up from here at least.

Brooke grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor, "Hey, just ignore them. Remember what T-Swift says, one day we'll be living in a big old city Vi, and all he'll ever be is mean."

I chuckled because come on, it sounds ridiculous doesn't it? It's OK for her, Brooke Jones is one of the smartest girls in school, a straight A student, and she has different collages contacting her every day for Christ's sake! She has a boyfriend too, Jack Branford, who's super gorgeous and actually cares for her.

She doesn't get bullied either, actually.

I'm getting D's in most subjects except math, bizarrely, apparently I have some strange function in my brain that makes me understand numbers better than words. Plus, I don't think I've ever had a boyfriend.

Had a great life so far haven't I?

I just smiled at Brooke, she meant well and I didn't particularly feel like dampening her spirits.

And so we carried on, the four of us, to homeroom.

Mrs Bull wasn't the greatest of teachers and she wasn't the nicest either. So, in all honesty the woman had nothing going for her. Especially the way she presents herself. The woman has obviously tried (and failed) to dye her once grey hair, which was now a horrifying brown colour that seemed to turn purple in the light but the roots were a light grey colour. Probably to try and hide the horrific hairtastrophe, the woman had shoved her hair up in what I'll reluctantly call a bun, although it was horrifically messy.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned to find Edward Cullen staring back at me, his girlfriend, Bella Swan by his side. I raised an eyebrow and the boy shrugged, running a hand through his bronze hair. I had been Bella's first friend at this school (no matter what Eric tries to tell you.) but she had thrown me aside when she found some real friends and I don't blame her, I'm kind of a bummer to be around if I'm honest. Edward shook his head at me then turned back to Bella, so I quickly turned back around again focusing on Mrs Bull again.

Jesus, the woman needed a better style.

"Violet Carter?"

I mean I'm all for teachers being boring, it means more sleep for me, but I swear she wears the same DRAB grey suit every day-and holy crap she said my name.

"Oh! Here Miss!"

"Miss Carter, I'll speak with you after class."

Just 'cause I ALMOST missed my name in roll call? Sounds a bit harsh to me. Anyway, back to hating on her outfit…actually, I quite like the fact that it matches the roots of her hair.

From behind me, Edward let out another chuckle, it's almost like he's laughing at my inner rambling.

Nah, that's impossible.

Only just under six hours until I can go home…lalala…homeroom's quite boring. I might go to Leah's after family time tonight.

Ah Leah Clearwater, My best friend, most definitely. She may be a bitch and a bit depressing but she's got heart. We've been best friends practically since I was born, her dad and my dad used to be ridiculously close until Leah's father had a heart attack a year ago. She's always there for me and I'm there for her. We always will be too. We made a pact promising that we would when we were little. We were fucking idiots back then. Mind you, we're still just as bad now.

Hey…wait a second…where did everyone go? I looked around, all the students in class were gone. Well, gee that went quickly.

"Miss Carter," said Mrs Bull, who quite suddenly appeared right in front of me.

I'm not gonna lie to you all. I jumped right out of my skin. It was like she bloody apparated. You know, that thing they do in Harry Potter.

"Well lay it on me now, what am I in trouble for this time Miss?" I said to her apprehensively. It's not that I'm a bad student, I'm just REALLY bad at the whole _listening _thing.

"Actually I held you back to congratulate you. Yes, in spite of your buffoon-like behaviour," Charming, Mrs Bull, just charming. "You have actually managed to scrape up some C's in Biology and Spanish and a B in Drama. I thought such work was beyond you!" ignoring the last part…YES! That's an A, a B, two C's and, well, let's not go counting the D's

"OK…."

"I guess you could say that…well I'm," She winced a little bit, "Proud, of you." Wow, well shit, I really didn't see that coming. She just complimented another human being.

It's times like this where I really feel happy to be part of the human race.

"Now get off to lessons you!" Oh crap. Now she's happy. She looks kind of scary when she's happy. Kind of like a cross between a bewildered owl and a clown.

Boy do I hate clowns. Trust me when I say that I bolted out of that classroom.

"Fucking hell Violet! You look like you've just seen a ghost!" cried Tom, who had waited for me since we both had Drama next and he wanted to walk me there.

"Well, you would too if Mrs Bull just told you she was PROUD of you!" I cried. "She looks like a clown when she smiles actually,"

Tom giggled, "I always thought she would."

Tom Bates is the sweetest guy I have ever met and he's actually quite good-looking too. If he wasn't dating Ally and I didn't go through a phase where I thought he was gay, I'm pretty sure we'd be dating by now. I mean, he's no Cullen,(Trust me on this one, they're fucking GORGEOUS) but he's got a smile that makes girls melt and one of those 'Justin Beiber' haircuts. All in all, very high on the hottie scale.(Which ranges from 'That's just cringe' to 'might as well be a Cullen')

Trust me guys! Those Cullen's are HAWT. I mean uh, they're pretty darn good-lookin'.

The day carried on as normal through the school day, except when random teachers stopped me in my tracks to congratulate me. Come on guys, are you really that surprised I got a B? Jeeze.

Anyways, it was a Friday, and Friday meant I was going for a hike in the woods with my parents. Bad idea. Like, really bad.

My Mom and Dad were slightly ahead of me, not that I cared I didn't really want to hike, I hated nature. Leah was always making me do nature-y stuff with her. It was exhausting.

Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing scream from my mother and heard my father yell, "Get off of her you…thing!" My head snapped up and a strange man was standing over my mother's mangled body his hands wrapped around my father's throat. "Vi, run!" my father gasped as the man sunk his teeth into his neck and drank. I screamed.

I didn't know what to do, every muscle in my body told me to run, my head did too, but I didn't. I don't know what happened. It was like my feet were glued to the floor and I just watched on in horror as the man - no – vampire. Let's face it that's what it is. A fucking vampire.

The vampire dropped my dad's motionless body and turned to me with a sinister smile. I gulped. His face was beautiful and I would've been mesmerized, if it wasn't for the blood covering his chin. My father's blood. Jesus Christ that's disgusting.

The Vampire advanced and suddenly he was in front of me. He smiled that blood-curdling smile and suddenly his mouth was attached to my neck and I felt a burning sensation as his white teeth pierced into my skin but they didn't stay there for long and I felt him get shoved away from me. The burning sensation in my neck got even worse and started to travel down my back. It made my whole body feel like it had been engulfed with flames. The last thing I saw when my vision faded into darkness was a huge grey wolf staring down at me, almost looking sad.


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt. Everything Hurt. Jesus Christ, am I being fucking burned alive? Actually, I think that would've hurt less than…THIS. If this is what dying feels like, then don't ever die. 'Cause it's bloody painful.

I don't know how long I've been like this for, it feels like months. I never thought dying would feel like this. I figured it would be quick and easy! Jesus Christ this hurts.

Wait a second. I can hear voices.

"She's uncomfortable," said a boy's angelic yet strangely familiar voice.

A girl's voice, also familiar whispered, "It isn't going to be long,"

"Can't we just- "The boy started to say, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Any second now, it will be complete,"

What the bloody hell is gonna be complete? My fucking death? Are they, like, actually angels ready to take me to heaven?

"Not likely," said the boy.

Fucking Hell! My eyes ripped open and I was almost blinded by light, "What the fucking hell!"

"Calm down!" chuckled the boy's voice behind me. I whipped around and found Edward Cullen standing in front of me, the other Cullen's standing behind him.

"What, what's going on?"

Carlisle Cullen, the father of the family stepped out from behind Edward and pushed his son behind him, "Violet, what do you remember?"

"The hike…and then…then the, Vampire!" I gasped then looked between them, "How did you…did you save me?"

"No," Carlisle laughed, "That, was the work of Leah Clearwater, a werewolf from La Push,"

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? She's a WEREWOLF?" My best friend is a werewolf, what the actual fuck?

Edward coughed, "Best Friend?"

Did I say that out loud?

"Nope!" Edward said with a smirk, "I can read minds!"

My jaw dropped, "Read…minds?"

Carlisle shook his head fondly, "Edward be quiet please," He turned back to me, "Now, Violet, this may come as a shock to you but, that vampire-"

"Killed my parents?" I said sadly.

"Erm, well yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say…" my mouth formed an 'o', "I was going to say that we," He gestured to himself and his family, "Are vampires."

"WHAT!" I cried, starting to back away slowly so scared I could cry, "Are you going to eat me?" I asked quietly.

Emmet, the oldest, let out a booming laugh whilst Carlisle just looked scandalized, "What? No! My dear, quite the opposite! My family and I are what we like to call vegetarians. We only eat animals, NEVER humans, and my dear even if we weren't vegetarians we wouldn't eat you!"

"Why not? Don't I smell nice?"

Emmett laughed again, "No!" he cried, "You're a vampire too!"

"WHAT!"

"I know it's a shock" Esme, Carlisle's wife, said carefully as she took a step towards me, "But darling, trust me, it couldn't be helped. When Leah brought you to us, you were halfway through your transformation and Leah was injured herself-"

"SHE'S INJURED!" I cried, "WHERE IS SHE!"

Carlisle grimaced, "She's fine Violet. She's downstairs, resting,"

"I need to see her!" I cried.

"You can't!" Rosalie yelled, "You haven't fed yet, you need to feed!"

"Feed?"

"Drink blood," She explained with a 'duh' tone to her voice, "I'm taking you out hunting, while Carlisle looks after Leah,"

"Oh," I said, kind of feeling dumb for even asking, I could feel the burn in my throat now. I was _hungry,_ "Okay,"

Rosalie took a hold of my hand and pulled me towards the window and as I walked passed it I caught my reflection. My black hair reached down my back and just past my arse in its usual wild, curly mess. My eyes were bright red and they looked like something out of a horror story with my new pale complexion, there was no tint of red in my cheeks anymore.

Rosalie kept on pulling me until we were both hanging out of the window. "Okay," Rosalie spoke quietly and calmly, something I almost thought her incapable of, "Now jump, and aim for that spot there across the river,"

"I won't make that!"

"Yes you will! You're a vampire now!" She smirked as she said this, but I couldn't help but notice the hint of resentment in her voice.

I smiled back at the blonde and jumped with my eyes closed. I landed right on the spot I was supposed to but wobbled slightly and when I tried to step forward, I tripped over my own foot and stumbled to the floor. "Ow…" I whispered as I watched Rosalie jump down next to me.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh inside the house as he yelled, "Never heard of a clumsy vampire before!"

Rosalie shook her head and said, "Pay him no mind," as she reached down and picked me up, "Ready?" She asked with a smirk.

"As I'll ever be…" I whispered but she heard me loud and clear.

"Follow me!" she said happily.

We ran. We ran as fast as lightning through the woods until Rosalie suddenly stopped and I bumped straight into her. "Ouch!"

Rosalie chuckled before pushing me in front of her and saying, "Listen, what do you hear?"

I listened very closely and heard an incredibly faint trudging of hooves, I told her that and she nodded intently. "What do you smell?" She whispered.

I sniffed, "deer," I murmured back, "about, three of them,"

Rosalie made a small clapping motion with her hands, "Well done newbie! Now…go get them!"

I didn't need to be told twice, using my new killer instinct I tracked the deer within seconds and I hid myself behind a tree.

Now Vi, I thought to myself, I need to not be seen by them, they mustn't see me!

I pounced and the deer yelped as my teeth unexpectedly sunk into its body and ripped it apart, I quickly worked on the next two before turning to a stunned Rosalie, "Did I do good?" I asked with a smirk.

"Vi?" She cried, "Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked advancing towards her "I'm right in front of you!"

Rosalie reached out a hand to try and touch me but it rested accidently onto my tit, I growled and slapped her hand away and then I realized, I didn't see my hand…where the FUCK was it? Holy crap, I looked down and realized that I was fucking invisible.

Um Hey, uh me? I thought, Mind making Un-invisible, this is creepy!

Rosalie and I both let out a gasp as I turned back to normal. "That was so cool!" Rosalie shouted happily.

"I was fucking _invisible_ Rose!"

"I know!"

We looked at each other for a moment before she said "I think you've eaten enough, let's walk home, slowly"

The two of us started to talk. She told me everything there is to know about vampires. I was especially interested in the Volturi. They seemed like an interesting bunch. She told me how Carlisle used to be a part of them, and how he left for the veggie lifestyle. She told me how he found Edward, then Esme, then herself. How she found Emmett and took him to Carlisle to be changed. She told me how Alice and Jasper found them and started their lives with them.

Then somehow, don't ask me how, we got to talking about Bella.

"I'm rather envious of her," Rosalie admitted shyly.

I gaped at her, "Why? You're so pretty and confident, what's there to envy?"

"Her humanity," Rose said sadly, "She has it all laid out in front of her, she could just forget about us, have a normal life, settle down, get married, _have kids_, I'd do anything to have kids! Have I told you my story yet? I haven't, have I?" I shook my head no, "Well listen carefully 'cause I'm not repeatin' it!" I chuckled and nodded as she began,

"It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about- he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house- and myself and my two younger brothers- in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations- social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and would think I was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Violet. I was silly and shallow, but I was content.

"My Parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things in life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me—a carpenter. A year later, she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life.

"It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work—just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family—the Kings, ironically enough." She chuckled without any hint of humour. "Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents approved—that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy.

"When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the King's estate, and I pitied her.

"I was at Vera's that night, Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples—he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around his waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same not so sweet somehow…I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be his queen." She laughed darkly.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home—I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night." She grimaced slightly, as if she didn't want to remember, making me wonder what exactly happened to the poor girl walking beside me. "I clung to it so hard…in the beginning. I thought of nothing else.

"And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely…" She started to whisper, giving her tale a hauntingly scary feel to it.

"Yes, I was worrying about the weather…I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors… I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk." Holy crap something bad is bound to happen.

"I wish I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name. "Rose!" he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. "I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting too so long.'

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend—the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta. 'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?' The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. 'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders—it was a gift from him—popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street." I gasped, this was terrible.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that—the sound of my pain…" I knew if she was human she'd probably be crying now so I put a comforting arm around her, making her smile.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away." She shuddered at the thought, "They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn more patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long… Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother—as Edward pretended to be then.

"They're family now though. I eventually got my revenge on Royce and his friends too. One by one. Saving the best until last."

"Wow," I said, "Rose, that's terrible, you lost everything!"

"I'd rather have died than become like this. The only good thing about this life is Emmybear, I love him to pieces and I can't imagine life without him now,"

"That's good," I told her, "That you have someone, I mean,"

"Yeah," She sniffed sadly, unable to cry, "Let's just run, we're only a couple of seconds away now anyway,"

In silence we ran to the front door, where I bounded in and let Rose lead me to my best friend.

"Leah!" I cried, "Thank God you're alright!" I pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned before we both pulled back, disgusted.

"You stink!" We cried at each other in unison causing the others to laugh heartily at our repulsion to each other.

"But, I'm happy you're, well, I guess alive isn't exactly how I should put it."

I chuckled, "I'm back bitch that's all that matters,"

"Language!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

Emmett laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Welcome to the family little sis!"

**I'm So Sorry If This Is Rubbish/Too Short Or Whatever But Reviews And Critisism Are Welcome!**

**Thanks To Hermione Voldemort Riddle, Katycat24 and Megan For Reviewing **

**Thanks To . , moihell-a, Katycat24, laddi, livyboo, skye3197, Dr Moustachio Girl, betzaida965 For Follows And Favourites! They Mean So Much To Me! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been here two months and already I felt at home. I mean, sure I missed my Mom and Dad, I watched them get murdered after all. But here, here I had a new family, one that was caring for me now and that was all that mattered to me.

Although Esme and Carlisle were everybody else's 'Parental figures,' they weren't mine, they were more like grandparents to me. Grandma Mee-mee and Grandpa Carl. No, ever since my first hunt, Rosalie had been like my mother. She looked after me, she took me shopping, helped me buy my new car. She's been there for me throughout this whole life-change. My Mama Rosie.

Emmett wasn't my father figure though he was just my big brother whom I loved to pieces. We've been wrestling a lot recently, he seems to think that my newborn strength will 'disappear' soon. My naïve Emmy.

Alice and Jasper were also older siblings to me, although I definitely loved Jasper more than Emmett. He was sweet and he made me laugh just as much as Emmett did and he can relate to me. He's having a tough time controlling himself around humans too. I'm handling it better than him though and I think that might make him feel worse about it. A newborn having self-control is pretty much unheard of. My big brother Jazz. Alice was pretty cool I supposed although it kind of scared me that she could see the future and she was always jumping around like a little pixie. I suppose that's why we call her pixie though. My big sister Ally

As for Edward and Bella, well, I hadn't really seen them since I'd been changed. Edward was scared for Bella's safety so they mostly hung out at her place with her Dad. But still, they're more like a distant Aunt and Uncle. Auntie Bells and Uncle Eddie.

Leah was still my best friend. She always will be too. My Lee-lee

I learnt what my power was when Carlisle took me to see our 'cousins' in Denali. They were all breath-taking. The three sisters were sunning with their platinum blonde hair contrasting with their pale, almost white, faces and mesmerizing smiles. Carmen and Eleazar being just as beautiful with their brown hair and slightly more tanned skins. Rosalie and Leah keep telling me I'm just as pretty but I don't see it.

Anyways, Eleazar told me that my power was 'ghosting' an ability he had seen only once before in a woman named Giselle. It was an ability that meant I was able to, obviously, turn invisible but I was also able to walk through walls and any inanimate object.

We had a lot of fun that day at Denali. Kate kept electro-shocking me and I started dancing through walls, much to Kate's amusement. Irina didn't really like me and kept her distance but Tanya explained that it was because she could smell Leah's werewolf scent on me. The werewolves killed Irina's mate Laurent when he tried to kill Bella and Irina's kind of pissy about it I suppose.

Kate is my favourite sister. She's so nice to me and she's come to visit me twice since we met a month and half ago. She's so beautiful and compassionate but at the same time she's wild and crazy. She's my cousin but at the same time she's just another sister to me. She's my beautiful, blonde, insane cousin Katie.

Carmen is a big sweetheart she's come to visit with Kate as well. She's like a second mother to me, after Mama Rosie. Her brown hair was something I was very envious of. It was long and flowed down her back, framing her face beautifully. Auntie Cary. Her husband, Eleazar is just as sweet, he's been trying to help me control my invisibility, I used to just turn invisible at random moments but now I can control when I change. It's amazing, I have so much to thank my, sweet, funny, handsome, uncle for. My Uncle El.

Tanya is pretty fucking awesome too. She's so strong and happy all the time. She has this controlling quality. It makes her the 'leader' of the coven even though she's not the smartest, most talented or the oldest.

Irina is the only one I have a problem with. She's perfectly nice, she just judges me solely on the fact that I hang around with a werewolf. It's ridiculous! But that's cousin Iri for you.

A lot of things happened in the two months. Apparently some vamp lady is pissed at Bella and Edward because they killed her mate, which is fucked up. Anyways, now she wants to kill Bella and is raising some kind of army of newborn's to attack the Cullen's whilst she kills her.

So, yeah right now I'm huddled into Leah in her beautiful, grey, wolf form as Jasper teaches us combat training. He's actually not that bad of a teacher.

I snuggled further back into Leah's fur as I watched Alice kiss Jasper lightly on the cheek before beating him in their mini 'fight.' I wouldn't call it a fight though, considering Alice could 'see' every move Jasper was about to use.

I met the other wolves in Leah's pack today too. Yeah, they hate me. Can't please everybody I suppose. Seth still likes me. I used to be his babysitter when he was younger. I always called him Sethybear.

"Vi!" Jasper called out to me and I looked up lazily from Leah's comfy grey cushion.

"Yeah?"

"Up. It's your turn,"

I stood up, "Jazz, do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked, almost hoping he'd say I wouldn't have to do anything.

"I'm positive" He smiled at me running a hand through his blonde hair.

I sighed and stepped up to face him with a small smile whilst he gave me a full on smirk

Then he pounced. It was terrifying at first. I had no idea what to do. When I got the hang of it though, it was like a bloody tennis match. After five whole minutes of fighting I realised.

I have fucking super powers bitches.

Fuck yeah.

I turned myself invisible and Jasper gasped. Obviously he'd forgotten my gift. I jumped up and grabbed a tree branch.

After waiting a few moments I aimed and launched myself at Jasper's back. My hands wrapped around his neck and pushed him to the floor.

I made myself visible again and smirked, "I win,"

I started to get up when Jasper pulled me back down and held me to the ground by my neck, "I win," He chuckled, "Never let your guard down Violet, otherwise, good first try, Esme! You're next,"

I scowled and went back to my spot with Leah who was throwing me a lopsided grin, her tongue lolling out, "Oh shut up!" I snapped at her and she just gave me a wolf-cuddle.

The Cullen's are actually amazing at fighting. I fought each of them and the only one I beat (Sadly) was Rosalie.

"Better luck next time Mom!" I chuckled and she just shrugged and went back to Emmett, who was making fun of her.

It had been arranged before that I would be spending the night at the Clearwater Residence. So, when the time came, I hugged the Cullen's and Bella goodbye and climbed on Leah's back.

It had been ages since we had a proper girl's night in. Of course, tonight Seth would be joining us but whatever, he's pretty much one of the girls anyways.

Leah was a bit antsy about tonight and I understood why, her mother was a human and I was, after all still a newborn vampire, thirsting for human blood. I had some good self-control though, I was confident in myself at least.

When we got there, it turned out I didn't have to worry. Sue was staying at Billy's for the night to give me space and to have someone there for comfort. Her husband died of a heart attack earlier in the year and it really cut up the whole family.

They were coping though.

I could still smell Sue's scent though as I moved through the house, and took me all of my strength to not run over to Billy's and drink her dry.

Leah led me into the living room were the sofa had been tucked up into a corner and blankets and duvets had been spread across the living room floor making a huge bed.

I turned to Leah with a small smile. Harry, her father, used to do this for us when we were little. Leah was looking a little teary eyed, obviously thinking the same thing I gave her a small cuddle and Seth winked at me over her shoulder looking a bit sad himself.

In the corner of the huge square living room, there sat a giant skyscraper of movies. All Disney movies, actually. "Disney night in?" I asked with a chuckle and Seth nodded his head wildly.

"Of course!" He smirked, "Now I happen to remember that your favourite one is," He pulled out a DVD from the pile still smiling, Leah laughing behind him, "MULAN!"

"I freaking love that movie!" I cried at him and he patted my shoulder before moving to put it in.

I ran over to lie next to Leah on the floor and she cuddled into my side, waiting for the movie to start. Seth pushed play and cuddled into my other side watching the movie quietly.

-vs-

We watched seven movies; _Mulan_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Aladdin_, _Hercules_, _Tangled_, _Lion King_ and _Lady and the Tramp_.

The eighth movie we watched was _101 Dalmatians_, in which Leah and Seth finally fell asleep, it _was _about five in the morning after all.

"What I don't understand," I said quietly at the end of the movie, "Is how they were allowed to keep all of them Dalmatians, I mean, surely they have other owners somewhere?" I looked to either side of me and realised that Leah and Seth were sleeping soundly either side of my body.

I chuckled lightly before grabbing a blanket it a spreading it over the two siblings gently before shoving _Toy Story _into the VCR and pressing play.

After silently watching _Toy Story 2_, _The Tigger Movie_, _Finding Nemo_, _Mary Poppins_, _Alice in Wonderland_, _Cinderella_ and _The Sword in the Stone._

I decided that it was time for me to leave. I soundlessly got up grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note in my scruffy scrawl.

_Lee-lee and Sethybear,_

_I went home, it's about one o'clock in the afternoon and I need to hunt. Your mother's scent is driving me crazy, I'm so sorry! I tidied up for you so just call me when you wake up. Rest too! We have a big day tomorrow! _

_Vi x  
_Wordlessly, I left the house and made my way to the Cullen's house, holding my breath as I walked past groups of humans.

I had self-control but it took a lot of effort, the amount of strength I was taking to control myself caused a wave of fatigue to come over me and I almost fell over.

As soon as I got home, Rosalie grabbed my hand and she and Emmett took me out for a hunt, which I don't actually remember, I just blacked out and went through the motions of the hunt.

When we got home Rosalie yelled at me, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she screeched, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS! STARVING YOURSELF FROM BLOOD FOR SO LONG!"

"It was just-"

"TWO FUCKING WEEKS! YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU NEED TO EAT!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"YEAH!" she screamed, "YOU DIDN'T THINK! WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF SUE WAS AT HOME AND YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF?"

"I-" I didn't know what to say, I was scared to the bone I'd never seen her so angry.

"You would've hated yourself forever," She whispered in my ear, giving me a cuddle, "I know you Violet,"

I cuddled into Rosalie, "I'm sorry Rosie!" I sobbed.

"It's okay sweetie, you're only young, you're a newborn and you were turned at fifteen"

"I still don't get how you were in Bella and Edward's homeroom though?" Emmett said from next to me, "You're two years younger than them?"

"Oh it's this thing the school was trying; there were people from each year in every homeroom,"

"Oh," Emmett said and just cuddled into Rosalie and myself.

Suddenly we heard a call from upstairs in Carlisle's study and Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Edward and myself ran up to the study in two seconds flat.

"What is it?" asked Jasper, sensing the obvious devastation Carlisle was feeling, I could see it in his face.

Edward winced as he read Carlisle's mind, "A complication," He said sadly, "Carlisle they can't just-"

"I know Edward, but Irina wants nothing to do with the wolves, there's nothing we can do," Carlisle sighed sadly.

"But what's wrong Carl?" I asked sadly.

"It seems that the Denalis will not fight with us tomorrow due to the involvement of wolves in the matter,"

"That's terrible!" Rosalie cried out sadly.

"But what about the fight? There's an army coming for us!"

"We're going to have to cope," Edward sighed, "We have the wolves at least."

I groaned. That meant that Seth and Leah were in more danger than before.

Edward patted my shoulder, "It's okay, Seth's going to help me guard Bella in the mountains,"

To be honest that didn't make me feel any better.

"Well everybody rest up, we have a big day tomorrow," said Carlisle softly

"Erm, Carl how are we supposed to 'rest up' when we can't sleep?"

Everyone laughed at me and, to be honest, I wasn't sure why.

"Vi, we just need to relax," said Rosalie with a chuckle, "Don't over exert yourself darling!"

So that was it. We were fighting tomorrow and I had a really horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**So that's that, Next Chapter will be the fight, and an interigation from Jane, Felix, Demitri and Alec. Yes. Alec Will Be Making An Appearance Next Chapter! Wooooo!**

**Also I just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer so here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the book 'Twilight' they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any of the events that happen in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn that may be mentioned in this story. However the Storyline of 'Violet Skies' Belongs to me and so does Violet Carter/Cullen. Yay! I own something! **

**I'd like to thank IceHeart101 for their review.**

**Also thanks to AnoymousGenius1496, crazy lil weirdo, IceHeart101, pizzas are immortal, crazybread, JJgirl9 and Andrea71 for follows/favourites they really do mean a lot and I appreaciate it so much.**

**Please Reveiw Mateys! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop pacing and just _relax_ Vi?" Alice asked exasperatedly.

"I can't relax, Ally!" I cried in frustration, "I've been a vampire for, like, two fucking seconds and I'm going to bloody fight a _fucking_ army _and_ I'm a pacifist so this really is not _fucking _good right now."

I felt a strange calm come over me and I turned to Jasper with a glare. "Stop it, please,"

Jasper shook his head and a small smile spread across his face, "No can do darlin'," he twanged out, "You need to be in a good mood for the fight."

"I don't _want _to fight! Jesus! Don't you listen to me! I'm a _pacifist_! I'm against war and shit!"

"But you need to do this Vi," Rosalie whispered in my ear from behind me, wrapping her arms around me, "for your new family and for yourself. Plus, you're still a newborn, your instinct will make you want to fight anyway no matter how much you're against it."

As Rosalie's words sunk in, I looked around at the Cullen family that was currently with me. Alice and Jasper, looking at me intently with small smiles, their hands intertwined, Jasper suddenly turned to look at Alice, his smile widening as he gazed at her, his face full of love. Alice's pixie like face, which always seemed to show mischief softened and she patted Jasper's cheek tenderly.

Emmett, sat on a tree stump looking at Rosalie and myself with love for the small little family he felt like he had received two months ago when I was changed. He stood and stood next to Rosalie wrapping his arms around the two of us, and kissed us both on the cheek and Rose once on the lips. I was only two years younger than them but I was their daughter.

Esme and Carlisle, embracing each other, happily staring at Emmett, Rosalie and myself.

Looking at these people, I realised something, they were my family now. I didn't grasp it before, I didn't have anyone else and I really needed someone to lean on. It was nice, to know I had someone.

In the next moment, Alice's hand dropped from Jasper's face and her eyes glazed over, she gasped and whispered, "They're coming, get ready,"

"How many?" I asked shakily.

Alice sighed, "Thirty,"

"_Thirty_? We're gonna die. We're all gonna die! There are _seven _of us."

"What about the wolves?" Emmett told me, "That means we have another seven." The wolves were hiding on the borders of the clearing to give us an element of surprise.

"Well that's just fucking _peachy _isn't it? Fourteen against thirty." I smile sarcastically.

Alice turned around quickly and hissed, yes, hissed, "Places!"

We all rushed to the spots Jasper placed us in earlier, waiting. The suspense and silence crept over us slowly as we waited.

Then, suddenly, an ambush.

They came from all directions. I didn't know where to look first.

A particularly vicious looking teenager sneered and lunged at me her long, straight blonde hair blowing into her face. Before she could hit me, I 'disappeared' and she fell straight through me landing in the soft snow underneath me. I watched her long, pale face as her burgundy eyes narrowed and glared staring around, looking for me. I reappeared and quickly jumped at the girl, wrapping my hands around her head. She screamed and twitched beneath my hold and I physically winced. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to do it. I sighed as I ripped off her head and her body went limp in my arms. I ripped her arms off too and threw them to a lighted pile off body parts already sat nearby.

As I looked around, the rest of the Cullens had already killed at least nine newborns already and three fires were already blazing into the light evening sky. I shuddered. Jesus Christ, I hate hurting people.

A particularly strong looking boy came running towards me. He was big built and muscular and his black hair was slicked away from his beautiful face. He looked extremely vicious and he was running at me so…I panicked. I tried to run away but he got me in a headlock. The boy was about to pull my head off of my tiny shoulders when a mighty roar sounded throughout the clearing.

The wolves had arrived.

A grey blur of fur came running at the two of us and dived straight for the boy. Momentarily stunned, the boy loosened his grip on my head and I wriggled myself free. I pulled out a long, slender leg and threw a kick straight in the middle of his back. With a yelp of pain the boy fell to his knees and Leah landed on his head, biting it clean off.

I patted Leah's head and ran off to help Emmett pull a crazy ginger girl off of Rosalie's back. As I pulled the girl off, she thrashed and squirmed in my arms. She gave a blood curdling scream and her bright red eyes met mine. She looked so scared, so upset that I just froze.

Jesus Christ, I am such a baby.

Whilst I was in my little trance, Emmett came up behind me and did his thing, ripping the head off the girl as I held her body.

That's when I noticed the girl. She was around my age, slightly taller than me. She was sitting next to a tree the braches hiding her face from me, but I could still see her huge, bright red eyes staring at me. The poor thing was terrified. Her knees had been brought up to her chest and one of her hands rested upon them. Her other hand was twiddling her dark black hair nervously.

I glanced around me and noticed that there were few newborns left. The Cullens had it all covered so I quickly made my way over to the girl who stood up swiftly and poised herself, ready to run. "Stop!" I yelled at her loudly, closing the space between us and grabbing her wrist, "I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered softly. "You look scared,"

The girl nodded her head, "I am. I-I didn't mean to do this! I didn't want to hurt no one! Riley, he made me! He said you were bad!"

I chuckled, "Nah mate, he was the bad one. Now, what's your name kid?"

"Erm, Bree?" She phrased it as a question, like she didn't know her own name.

I turned away from her still gripping her wrist, "Carlisle!"

"Yes Violet?" Carlisle was by my side, along with Esme, within seconds.

"Bree here says that someone named Riley made her do this."

Carlisle stared at the girl for one agonizing moment and then he spoke, "Bree, would you please come and talk to Esme and I for a moment?" Bree nodded and followed Carlisle and Esme out of earshot. (Which was pretty darn far away!)

Rosalie came up and gave me a hug, "She'll be okay Vi, relax!" I detensed my body and wrapped my arms around Rosalie, whose chin then rested on top of my head.

"I don't want her to get hurt."

Emmett boomed out a chuckle from behind us, "You would hate it if you hurt a fly!"

"HEY!"

Rosalie giggled, "it's true sweetie!"

"Well yeah,"

At that moment there was I pained yelp from one of the wolves and I heard Alice shout, "LEAH!"

**Okay, So I Know That I Said The Volturi Would Be In This Chapter But I Hadn't Updatedd In A While And I'm In The Middle Of Preparing For Physics, Chemistry, IT and Geography Exams So It Would Have Probably Taken Me Another Two Weeks Just To Write The Rest Of The Chapter!**

**Thanks To All Those Who Reviewed, Favourited Or Followed, My Email Is Playing Up Right Now, But I'll Mention You Next Chapter, Which The Volturi Will Actually Be In This Time**

**Critisism Is GREATLY Just Takes A Few Moments To Leave A Comment That Will Most Likely Make My Day! So Please, Read And REVIEW Mateys! **


End file.
